Story:Star Trek: Athena/Beginnings Part One/Chapter Three
The Athena is in orbit of the planet with the kids that Colonel Sheppard and his team encountered in 2379, as most of it is on fire from orbit, on the bridge of the Athena Colonel Dualla turns to Ensign Ronald at ops. Ensign get this image to Starfleet Command via the MIDAS Array Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the main viewer. Ensign Ronald looks at her console. Aye, Colonel sending image now Ensign Ronald says as she inputs commands into the console. She then turns to Major Hailey. Liz take a team down to the planet and see what the hell happened down there Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Major Hailey. She nods. Ronald, Valdez your with me, Hailey to sickbay Doctor Harris meet us in the port 302 bay we're taking a runabout down to the surface Major Hailey says as she looks at the two officers then com Sickbay. Hailey, Ronald, and Valdez enters the turbolift. The port 302 bay doors opened and the runabout flies out of the bay and heads to the surface. In the runabout Elizabeth and Trish are at the two forward consoles while Julia and Gervasio are at the two side consoles. Lieutenant scan the area Major Hailey says as she turns to him. Lieutenant Valdez looks at his console. There's a clearing far from the energy source Major transferring to helm Lieutenant Valdez says as he reports his findings to the Major. Major Hailey inputs commands into the helm. The runabout lands on the ground the team gets out of the runabout and head towards the village and sees dead bodies laying around the place as Doctor Harris looks at her tricorder and then closes it because it's not working and does a manual check for pulses.. Their all dead Major Doctor Harris says as she looks at her tricorder. Major Hailey then taps her combadge. Hailey to Athena, Athena come in Colonel Dualla do you read me Major Hailey says as she's trying to contact the ship. Ronald looks at her. We must be in the energy field my tricorder is dead Ensign Ronald says as she looks at Major Hailey. They see a hand and they go over to it and dig the person out and it's Keras who Colonel Sheppard befriended in 2379 during the first visit to the planet. I'm Major Elizabeth Hailey of the Federation starship USS Athena we're friends of John Sheppard Major Hailey says asd she looks at him. Keras coughs up some blood as Doctor Harris treats him. I'm Keras leader of this village Keras says as he's being treated by Doctor Harris to the best of her ability without her medical gear. Harris looks at her. I can't treat him while we're under the energy field Major I got to get him to the runabout Doctor Harris says as she looks at her. Hailey looks around and sees something. Gervasio get that over there and we'll put him on it and transport him to the runabout don't worry our medical officer will have you patched up in no time Major Hailey says as she looks at him. He nods at her. The Athena is in orbit around the planet. In her ready room she's chatting with Admiral Kira about the situation. We've not hailed the away team in over five hours sir, I'm starting to get worried about them and this planet is a mess fire everywhere and the weapon signature is Wraith Colonel Dualla says as she looks a the holo-image of Admiral Kira. He chimes in about the issue. Maybe something is blocking their combadges says Typhuss as a holo-image as he looks at her. She looks at the holo-image of the Admiral. You visited this planet in 2379 did you and the team find anything that could disable power of advanced technology? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the holo-image of the Admiral. Typhuss thinks for a second. Yes, there is a electromagnetic field generator on the planet, a device created by the Ancients says Typhuss as a holo-image as he looks at her. She looks at the holo-image. How do we counter it? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the holo-image. Admiral Kira chimes in. I don't know says Typhuss as a holo-image as he looks at her. She looks at him. Damn it but how did the Wraith attack the planet? Colonel Dualla says as she looks out the window then at the holo-image of the Admiral. Admiral Kira thinks for a second. I don't know says Typhuss as a holo-image as he looks at her. She looks at him. As Admiral Picard says we're truly sailing into the unknown Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the holo-image of the Admiral. He nods at her. Meanwhile on the planet in the runabout Doctor Harris is fully treating Keras and five others from his village. In the cockpit Major Hailey looks at the com station. Runabout Charleston to Athena Major Hailey says as she looks at the screen. On the small viewer shows the image of Colonel Dualla. Major report Colonel Dualla says on the screen. She looks at it. The village was completely destroyed we've got six survivors on the runabout, someone knew about this planet Colonel a Wraith by the name of Queen Death Major Hailey says as she looks at the small viewer. Major get the team back aboard now we've been ordered by the Admiral to return to Starbase Atlantis, and take the survivors to the starbase Colonel Dualla says on the screen. Hailey nods and ends the transmission. The Charleston lifts off and heads to the sky and approaches the Athena when a hyperspace window opened and a Wraith Hive ship emerged from it and faces the Athena.